Silverwind
Layout Silverwind is significantly smaller than Riverbreak. There is a dock on the east side of town, but it is relatively small, and is mostly used for exporting food; most of the farmers in the region are from Silverwind's surrounding area. Most of their food exports to Riverbreak, though some of it is sent downriver or west over the land. The Inn here is named The Sparrow's Bucket and is run by a tengu (who, no, does not look like a sparrow) named Jack. It is reasonably priced, unlike in Riverbreak, and the stables are included in the price of a room. It's neither particularly upscale or disreputable. The marketplace sells lots of farmed goods - oranges, grains, rice, and corn are popular - as well as seafood both from the river and imported from the ocean (the latter being very pricey). You may also find other hunted things - some being questionable (Is hydra edible?) - strange "pets" (…is that… a fey?) or even magic items. There is also The General Store™©®, which has been signed (physically, on the sign) by its original owner (Terry Mark; the human), its previous owner (Caesar Wright; Catfolk), and its current owner (Ragnar; Grippli (Red)). Despite its name, they also sell a handful of magical items, though they are relatively basic, such as potions of cure, wands of magic missile, and rings of protection. (They are also typically 5% more expensive than they the normal market price). Most of the population are farmers and thus do not live in the city proper. The roads are "paved" with shorter, golden grass. Gardens are common in what residencies (typically, the wealthier ones) are present within the town. Population The town is primarily elven, though others aren't excluded. Half-Elves are common in this town, referred to as "New Elves" because "each union between Elf and Other creates a new creature which is entirely unique." Typically uncommon races are relatively common here, especially those with animalistic features. Government The town is run by a governor who appoints a successor. A governor's term may last only 100 years, a law with the intention of preventing any single elf (or dwarf, or gnome…) from being in office for "multiple lifetimes," and the appointed successor may not be related within three generations, preventing effectively having a royal family. The current governor is a ratfolk named Skrix, and her appointed successor is a half-elf named Nonorel Leleron gnome, half river-elf, aristocrat class. Those who take issue with this system are a non-vocal minority, and the town is placed so that it is far from any large hostile forces, so it has been at peace since anyone can remember. The Riverstone This section contains uncommon knowledge. Click below to expand. This is Kuro's hometown. There was, before they attempted to kill Kuro, a small lineage of elves named the Riverstone who viewed themselves as superior to the other races and tend to stay to themselves as a result. They were after Kuro for "pretending" to be one of them. While other elves generally disagreed with them, they were left alone with the expectation they will leave everyone else alone. No one outside this family tree thought they would live up to their threats to those who "upset the natural order." They snatched up Kuro's adoptive parents, and were currently under suspicion by the town's guard; however, the suspected individuals were never found, and have since been presumed dead. After Kuro's return to town, following their assassination attempt against him, the suspects have been presumed dead. No charges were pressed against the Kitsune, and the rest of the family have fled the town. After Solar Cleansing After the trouble she ran into in Riverbreak, Laneria moved to this town. She has been filling in as mayor while Skrix is away learning investigating the trail of a strange artifact a group of adventurers found in Bryghtwood. Category:Town Category:Locations